bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas Cooper
Appearance Silas Cooper is a very average young man. He stands at a cool five feet and ten inches and weighs in at a staggering 150 pounds. His boyish face seems to deny that he is nearly 30, when he looks to be much younger. He is quite muscular, but not very big. His hair often gets in his way, so he is constantly brushing it out of his face. Personality Silas is a very quiet soul. He much prefers to observe from the back ground, rather than be the center of attention. Not that he can't, he just prefers it. When he becomes comfortable around those that he knows, Silas can be quite eloquent and witty. Likes -Assassin's Creed -Horses -Football Dislikes -Liars -Bullies -Roombas History Silas grew up the son of a middle-class American family. He has a very strong relationship with his parents and three younger sisters, and keeps in regular communication with them even from Naruki. He went to school at a small, local college where he majored in History. His life is very, well, average. Nothing traumatic nor extremely exciting ever realy happened to the Coopers, and that's just what they would like you to think. As it happened, the Coopers had recently purchased a bit of land with a small cabin from some family friends. Silas and his father used it mostly as an escape from the hustle and bustle of school and work. They kept a few horses and some cattle on the 40 acres of semi-wooded/semi-pastured land. One day, when Silas was only 16 years old, he and his father were out at the cabin, pitching hay to the horses. It was the middle of winter, so they had to throw the poor beasts two bales of hay every day. However, on this day, things would not end as they normally did. On this day, the cows decided that the large round bale that Silas and his father had unloaded at the other end of the pasture wasn't good enough for them. They wanted some of the sweet hay that horses were being fed. Becoming agitated with the troublesome cattle, Silas's father went to shoo them away. That was when the large brahman bull, the alpha male of the herd, charged the man. Right before it was apparent that the man would be gored, he heard a sickening crunch of flesh and bone colliding with a concrete wall. As he opened his eyes, Sam Cooper realized that his son has killed the bull merely by bracing his arms in front of himself. Two blue gauntlets had appeared on the young lad's arms and seemed to emanating some kind of energy. Silas was disappointed about the death of the bull, but he was pleased that his father had remained safe. Fortunately, Sam Cooper loved his son more than anything in the whole world, and was not at all perturbed by this development. Silas and his father told the rest of his family about the gauntlets and gave a brief demonstration that resulted in the mangling of the family tractor. At first worried about what this all meant, Silas's family realized that this ability was a blessing and that Silas now had a respsibilty to protect any and everyone that needed it. The next ten years of his life could be boiled down to one word, training. Silas worked everyday to improve himself and his abilities. He soon relaized that he had some manipulative ability over electricity and began incorporating that into his skills. As Silas grew, so did his fullbring, eventually becoming a full suit of blue armor. Being a student of football, as many Americans are, Silas wished to incorporate some offense into his skill set. And as a student of history, it was obvious that he would wield the greatest weapon crafted by human hands, the blade. Two wakizashi, given to him by his sensei after attaining his 6th degree black belt, are sheathed across his back. Silas has come to Naruki City after receiving a strange card in the mail. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Silent Strength As mentioned above, Silas's fullbring is a clad-type. It is a blue armor that totaly covers his face, torso, and legs. His arms are exposed except for the gauntlets around his hands and forearm that were the origin of this fullbring. The Fullbring itself activates when Silas draws his swords from their resting place on his back. The abilites that it gives him empower his physical stamina and speed. Ability 1 Bulwark is Silas's bread and butter. It allows him to empower his armor with his own energy, causing him to take reduced damage from enemy attacks. Here's the breakdown of how the ability reacts to an attack. Keep in mind that this is Silas's SEI vs. the opponent's attacking stat. *SEI 5 or Higher: Full block * SEI 3-4 Higher: Greatly Reduces * SEI 0-2 Higher: Somewhat Reduce (Think like half) * SEI 1-2 Less: Barely Reduce * SEI 3 or Less: Doesn't work Ability 2 The momentum of Silas's speed combined with the weight of his armor makes him into a human wrecking ball. Damage is dealt to any that are in the path of the juggernaut, and those that Silas passes along the way may suffer a strike from one of his blades. Ability 3 Silas's Ace of Spades ability, Bastion, allows him to shield any ally within 20m of his person. This shield is fed by his own spirit energy and requires nothing on the part of the shielded. As a result, the ability can be quite draining. If the attacking stat is four higher than Silas's SEI, the shield will break. As a final sacrifice, if the shield is broken, the damage will be transferred to Silas, rather than the intended target. Manipulations Statistics Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution